The One
by Leticiahp16
Summary: After so long and as nothing happened, McGee decided it was about time to move on. And now he is about to marry a woman that isn't Abby. What if just a few days away from the wedding, something leads them for a talk that can change everything? McAbby. Based on a dialogue between them in 9x05 - Safe Harbor.
1. Chapter 1: The perfect one

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - After watching the small dialogue between Abby and McGee in 9x05 - Safe Harbor about Gibbs and Shannon, it gave me inspiration to write this story. About finding the perfect person. Or how McGee and Abby can't keep a long term relationship because they are perfect to each other. But they doesn't realized it.

4 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

In case you don't know / remember what dialogue this is inspirated: 9x05 - Safe harbor

Abby: No. We're never gonna find the perfect woman for Gibbs

McGee: How do you know?

Abby: Cause he has already found her.

McGee: His first wife… It doesn't mean we can't still try, right?

Abby: It's futile.

* * *

THE ONE

Chapter 1: The perfect one

* * *

Things had been always hard for McGee and Abby when it comes to admitting their feelings toward each other. Besides all the jealousy and the extreme care and worry they had for the other, they would always insist it was a result of their strong friendship. They didn't have courage enough to admit that love wasn't over between them despite all these years.

If they really loved each other that much why couldn't they face this thing that stop them from open up their hearts for the other? What is missing? What else would they have to wait for?

Maybe the thought that the other might not share the same feelings anymore, made them follow different paths.

Abby had met a guy. Jared. He was just like her. They shared the same likes in most of the things. Soon they started dating. It had been not too long ago. Four months ago. She wasn't much the kind of person to go out trying to find someone. Even because she usually didn't have time for this. She loved her job and didn't mind that it took most of her time.

But since an event that happened five months ago she felt the need of a replacement. A replacement for McGee.

Over one and a half year ago McGee told her the he had met a woman. Lauren. Abby was happy for him. But couldn't wait to see the day when he would come and say things were over between them.

However that was not what happened. McGee was really liking her. She was a lawyer and her job also demanded much time from her. It was difficult for them at the beginning. But they understood how they were engaged to their work. And they managed make work a relationship gradually.

Abby saw it was getting too serious when he introduced her to his girlfriend. At least Abby was relieved knowing it wasn't another crazy girls. She seemed nice. But Abby couldn't help but feel sad sometimes. As she realized she was losing him. This time for real. And it was not fair, now that McGee seemed so happy, to go him and say how she feels towards him. That would be so horrible. Insensible.

McGee knew that it didn't matter how much he liked Lauren, he would never love her as much as he loved Abby. But he had to move on since nothing happened. Lauren told him she went through the same experience as him. Of loving someone so much but never having the courage to tell the person. This was something they had in common.

Five months ago things got worse for Abby. She had just arrived for another day of work quite early in the morning. She greeted Gibbs, Ziva and Tony and seeing as McGee wasn't there yet, she took his chair and stayed there talking to them. Ten minutes later McGee came into the squad room with a huge smile in his face. She had gone to pick a Caf Pow. And was about to get back when he arrived.

_** Flashback **_

_- Hey. What's up McSmiley? What makes you so happy in this early hour?_

_- Tony, my friend, you're talking now with an engaged man._

_- What? No. When?_

_- Last night I proposed to Lauren. And she said yes - McGee told showing the engagement ring._

_- This is wonderful McGee - Ziva said - Congratulations. Lauren is an amazing woman. You two deserve to be happy._

_- Nice to hear the news McGee - Gibbs said. They were cheering up for McGee as Abby came back_

_- Wow. I barely left and then when I come back there is a little party going on this early. What did I miss? - She asked smiling. McGee showed her his ring and saw her smile fading away all of a sudden._

_- I'm going marry, Abby. Can you believe it?_

_- Oh. Cool._

_- Cool? That's all you gonna say?_

_- What else do you want me to say? - she asked. And before her tears could start to fall down in front of all of them she decided to go to her lab - Look, I'm happy for you. It's big news. Now if you excuse me, I have work waiting for me. See you later._

_Abby went to the elevator tripping over her way. McGee was watching her and knew that there was something wrong._

_- She is not happy at all - he heard Tony saying_

_- McGee! Are you going to keep staring the space or what? - Gibbs asked trying to wake him from his distraction - Later you talk to her._

_** End Flashback **_

Abby never believed his relationship would get to that point. That's why she never tried to interfere. His relationships would not last longer than six months. So she didn't even bothered when his relationship with Lauren had completed one year. But now hearing the news, she felt like her heart had been stabbed. She knew she had no right on complaining. She had let him go.

McGee thought it was odd seeing Abby's smile fading as he told her the news. She seemed always happy for him and Lauren. She had always been helpful when he asked her advice. And now, why she seemed sad? He couldn't think about a reason other than... No. It couldn't be. After so long? No. No way. This doubt kept running in his mind. Later in the night in the same day he went talk to her in the lab.

_** Flashback **_

_Abby had just got the result of a tire track that she had been running when she heard the elevator sound. _

_- As always on time, Gibbs - she said not looking to see who it was - It still amazes me how you can... McGee? - she saw him stopped by her door._

_- He's on MTAC. He sent me to get the results - he said waking to her and he could see her eyes were a bit red - I also wanted to talk to you. Abby, have you been crying?_

_- Yeah, right! Me? Crying? As if I'm the kind of person who cries easily._

_- You don't fool me, Abby. You've been acting weird since I told I was getting married. Why? Is there something you want to tell me?_

_- No! What would I want to tell you? - Abby asked talking too fast_

_- I don't know. I feel like you're hiding something._

_- I have nothing to hide. Is just that... - she put one hand on her waist and with the other she started to do some gesture as she talked - A lawyer, McGee? Seriously? After all we discussed about them? You're gonna marry a lawyer? You know how they love to disturb our investigations. A LAWYER?_

_- I know. But she works in a different area of activity. So in this case she..._

_- Oh. Now you're defending lawyers? I never thought I'd see this day._

_- She is a nice woman. _

_- Don't get me wrong. I like her. At least she is not another psycho. I hope she can make you happy. Otherwise, she will heard from me. You can love and admire a woman in a way that women like to be treated. There aren't a lot of men like you around. You're such an amazing man, Tim. I just hope she loves you the same way, that she deserves to have someone like you._

_- Well, she accepted my proposal. I guess she really loves me. And at the beginning I didn't think that I could really love her. But I do love her_

_- Do you love her more than... - she decided to give up the question. The truth could hurt her even more._

_- More than I loved you?_

_- You know what? I don't wanna know. I'm really happy for you too. That's enough. Look, here are the results. You better take it soon for Gibbs or he'll head slap you for taking so long - she put the folder on his hand - Now go!_

_He left the lab considering if he should tell her his answer. Somehow he thought it was better not say anything. While he get into the elevator and the doors closed, Abby then closed her lab. And couldn't avoid leaving some more tears fall down her face. Now she was sure everything was lost. That she had lost him forever._

_** End flashback **_

Two weeks later this she met Jared. She was trying to distract from everything that reminded her of McGee while she was out of work. When she started dating Jared things were working out fine. But as the time went by and McGee's marriage was getting each time closer, things were no the same anymore.

McGee were usually busy with the marriage arrangements. However it wasn't enough to stop his thoughts from going on to Abby. He knew she was hiding something. But he rather not knowing it. Things could get crazy depending on what it was. And his wedding was so close. He noticed she was staying away from him for a few days since his announcement. But as time went by, she met someone and things came back to normal. However he could see something seemed missing between them.

None of them tried to get back to the conversation in the lab that day. They wished to. But they were afraid of what could happen. Abby could see he was happy. She didn't want to make things go down the plughole for him.

In the real time they were only two weeks away from his wedding. Things came back to normal to them. They were being able to keep their friendship like it was before he met Lauren. However it didn't matter how much they tried to hide their feelings they knew they hadn't really moved on. He was about to marry but still loved Abby. While Abby didn't know if she should attend to his wedding. She wanted to see him happy but this would break her heart.

The day started cloudy and it seemed about to rain at anytime. Abby had left for lunch and when she went back she met the trio of agents gathered around McGee's desk.

- What's up guys? Enjoying the some free extra time?

- Gibbs went out. And as the case seem to go no where, we're just talking - Ziva said

- May I join you?

- Of course. We were talking about Gibbs... - Tony said and stopped to look around to see if the boss was somewhere close - and Ryan. It seems like they broke up. It has been so long since we last saw her here

- Oh, yeah. This is not a good week for relationships - Abby said - I broke up with Jared last night.

- Why? What happened? - McGee asked suddenly sounding too interested - I thought things were going fine with you two

- Jared really is a nice guy. But something always seems missing. And we're so equal. Sometimes I think it was like I was dating myself. I just couldn't stand that anymore.

- I'm sorry to hear that - McGee said

- Don't worry. It was supposed to be over long ago. Amazing how it last until yesterday.

- Ryan and Gibbs really seemed to be getting serious. Somehow she seemed perfect for him - Ziva said

- I don't think he'll ever be in a commitment again - Abby said

- Why not? - Ziva asked

- Don't you see? He'll never find a perfect woman because he already found the one - Abby said as Tony and Ziva looked confused

- Abby thinks that no matter how many new women he gets to meet, and in some case when he finds someone worth to go out with for some nights, it will never work. Because Shannon was the one and will ever be the one - McGee said

- But one day he might meet someone as special as she was - Tony said.

- No. Never. It would never be the same. Haven't you seen how his three others marriages didn't work? - Abby said - After losing Shannon and Kelly he tried to start again. But after some time he realized it would never be the same. He gave up. If they were still alive Gibbs would never have to go through all these wrong marriages.

- How can you tell she'll ever be the only one for him? - Ziva asked

- It's not simple, you know. Like, you get to meet a lot of people and one day you realize one of them is the one for your life. However, love isn't perfect. You may love each other but for some reason you can't be together. After that, everyone else you get to know, you'll expect them to be just like this special person. And you end up always disappointed when you realize he's not what you wanted and will never be like the person you really love. Then you go on and on trying to find someone to replace him but your dates are always a fail.

- Are you talking about your own experience? - Tony asked. Everyone were paying attention to her but McGee had felt like there were something more behind her words.

- No. No. No. Of course not - Abby said starting to pace in front of McGee's desk - A friend of mine told me.

- In such detailed way? - Ziva asked

- Yes. There was this guy she had just met and she fell in love with him at first sight. He loved her too. But she screwed it when she broke up with him - Abby said throwing some suspicious glances to McGee. He noticed the way she looked at him - After that she even found nice guys but they were all wrong, not like the one she really loved. Sometimes she wished to come back and tell him how much she still loved him but she never had enough courage to do that. And she was also afraid of his answer in case he didn't love her anymore. Because she had hurt his feelings back then. She regrets breaking up with him until nowadays but she thinks it's too late for trying again.

When Abby finished talking she had a sad look upon her face and stared the floor to avoid questioning from the others. Tony and Ziva were in silence, feeling like intruders in what was happening. McGee kept staring at Abby. He could see she looked hurt. He knew that what she just told wasn't about her friend. He was sure it was about them. She just described how things had been like for him as well.

- What are you talking about Abby? - McGee asked, standing from his chair and stopping right in front of her. Now they were standing in front of his desk. Tony and Ziva looked curious. In doubt if they should leave and give them privacy or stay to see where this would lead - Why haven't you told me this before? Why now?

- I don't know what you're talking about Tim - she lied trying to scape from the way he looked at her. She could see he had understood that she was talking about them.

- I'm a few days away from my wedding and then you come and say this. What are you trying to do? Do you want to mess up with my mind?

- I'm not doing anything. I don't... Forget it - She doesn't wanted to know what was going on into his mind right now. She was just explaining something and it wasn't supposed to mean anything. Why does he had to presume things? - You know what? I better go back to my lab - she finished awkwardly.

- What? No. Wait! - McGee asked but it was to late. She had already ran to the elevator. He turned back to face the others. They seemed astonished.

- What was that all about? - Tony asked to ZIva

Tony's question wasn't answered once Gibbs came back into the squad room and told them to get back to work. However as the afternoon went on, McGee couldn't get focused on the work. His thoughts would always go back to Abby's words.

While Abby was think about McGee's reaction. She didn't want to mess with his mind. It was not her intention. Or was it? He didn't want to cause troubles for him. But she also wasn't ready to see him marrying. It just didn't feel right seeing him with other woman.

Earlier the evening it has started to rain. And McGee was losing his patience. He had been for long minutes trying to track a clue, unsuccessfully. It came a moment when we couldn't take anymore, his thoughts always on Abby and he couldn't make his work right, so he end up hitting his computer screen.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. He always treated his thing in a good way. Never hit his computer. They knew something was wrong.

- McGee, what is wrong? - Gibbs asked

- I can't do this. I can't think straight - McGee said getting up - I'll never get results. I need a break. Sorry boss - he went to the bathroom without even waiting for the boss answer.

- I warned him to not get married - Gibbs said turning his attention back to the paperwork - It only stress us out.

- I'm afraid his isn't stressed about the upcoming wedding.

- What is it then?

- Abby. Using other words she just told him that she still loves him - Ziva said - It's like she put a grenade inside his hands he needs to take a quick decision. So close to his wedding and she comes with something that might turn his life upside down.

- And the thing is: I'm sure he would call off his wedding for Abby. With such a small time left to the day, this doubt will eat him up. It will drive him crazy - Tony said

- It already has driven him crazy - Ziva said

McGee was in front of the mirror thinking on Abby's words. Did she mean it? Or was he really reading too much between lines? He needed to figure this out. And by the way Abby seemed to have disappeared since she told him that, he knew it would be hard to see her admit something. But he had to know. He'd make the worst mistake if he married Lauren know that Abby still loved him. And he knew that tonight would be hard to get some sleep.

It was about time to go home. It was raining heavily. Abby hated to drive in this condition. And she loved rain. She had just decided walk to home under the rain. She loved doing that. The rain usually made her feel relieved and calm. And she was needing to think and relieve her mind of everything that was going on. To forget a bit about McGee for while. She only wished that it could be easy. They had to talk otherwise things would get awkward somehow. But how could they?

* * *

First chapter is up.

Starting my third McAbby story. YAY!

Unlike the other two stories, I promise this one won't be so long. It'll be a 3 chapters fic.

It's just some scenes that I wanted to write for them and then with the episode mentioned above I got inspiration for the subject of this fic.

If all goes well, I plan on uploading the second chapter next weekend.

Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think about it.

I recently joined tumblr. My username is Leticiahp16. Feel free to follow me. It's mostly about McAbby.

Thank you =)


	2. Chapter 2: Doubts

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

THE ONE

Chapter 2: Doubts

* * *

Not much longer after she left, it was time for McGee to go home. He got into his car and left the naval base. When he stopped by the traffic light still in the same street, his attention was caught by a woman who was walking on the sidewalk on the right side of the street. She didn't seem to mind that it was raining heavily. She seemed a bit distracted. Playing with the umbrella instead of using it to protect herself from the pouring rain. Even that she was a bit far ahead from him, it didn't took much for him to know who it was.

He sped up and drove to where she was. Stopping the car by her side and opening the window, he called her.

- Hey! Abby! What are you doing? Get out of the rainfall

- Don't worry Tim. It won't hurt me. I'm going home. I just need to unwind my mind. Nothing better than rain to wash away the bad things. To help me forget these things.

- Come. Let me take you home.

- No. You can go. I'll just walk home - Abby said and started to walk again.

McGee stared at her walking away and decided to go with her. Taking advantage that he was still close to the navy base, he whirled around and parked the car in his parking spot. And ran to reach her.

- Hey. I'm going with you. You shouldn't be under the rain - he said as they walked.

- Neither should you. You'll get sick

- I'm not the only one. You could end up sick too

- The bright side: I'm not gonna be the one who will be sick on their own wedding - Abby said and they laughed - So. Are you anxious?

- I don't know if I can define it as anxiety. I'm feeling a lot of things that I can't express. I'm only a few days away from something that will totally change my life and I'm happy about it. But I don't know. I don't feel excited for it. I feel confused somehow.

- Confused? You seemed so happy about it since the day you told us the news. What changed? What makes you worried Tim?

- What if I want to step back? Lauren is a gorgeous and amazing woman. I know she loves me. However I don't think I deserve her...

- You are good enough for any woman. Stop underrating yourself. I hate when you do that.

- No. I'm not talking about not being good enough. What I mean is: for each day that goes on I'm really getting under the impression this is a mistake. I'm realizing that I don't love her as I though I did. I like her. I really do. But it's not enough for a marriage. In this case she deserves someone who really loves her. I'm starting to think that I'm not this person.

- Are you considering give up the wedding? - Abby asked.

- That's the question. Sometimes I think we could go with it. And that it would be just matter of time for me to feel exactly the same way she feels towards me. At the same time I don't want to hurt her feelings. I don't wanna lie to her. I know I don't love her the same way. It's not fair. And I have no idea what I should do. And as if my confusion wasn't enough, I hear you saying those things...

- Stop. Don't blame me. I told you there was nothing to do with us.

- I'm sorry but I don't believe it - McGee said - I know it's not a lie. It's more about having problems to admit it. You know that what you said makes sense. Maybe we just couldn't be able to realize it before. Maybe we should talk about it better. Before I can make a wrong decision and regret it for the rest of my life.

- No. There's nothing left to talk about. You're about to marry. Okay, maybe you two will have some troubles at the beginning. But that's marriage. Never easy. It'll be okay eventually. Be happy by her side. Don't waste your time with me. I wish the best for you two.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. By this time, they were soaking wet but neither of them minded about it. The rain didn't seem to want to stop or decrease. After some time McGee were the first one to talk.

- Would you have married me Abby?

- What? What are you saying? - she asked in dIsbelief.

- If things had worked and we had never broke up, if I had proposed you, would you have said yes? Even with your fears towards commitment, would you have accepted?

- I don't know. How am I supposed to know it? That's not what happened.

- If we could go back in time, do you think things could have been different? If we had admitted our true feelings, that it wasn't over, could we have had another chance?

- Going back in time wouldn't change anything. We would still be the same person and think the same way. What would be different? It's too late to think about it. We're best friends now. And that's the utmost we can be.

- No Abby. I don't think so - he said stopping in front of her - If we stop to try to understand why we never talked about it before, we'll waste time, so let's just skip it. Look, when you asked me if I loved you more than I love Lauren. I couldn't answer right away because I was surprised by your question. And when I had time to think about it, i realized that you wouldn't be asking that if you only see me as a friend. You still feel something else, don't you?

- It doesn't matter anymore Tim. You're getting married. You are about to have your own family and...

- Of course it does matter Abby. For God's sake. I can't marry Lauren knowing you still love me. It's an absurd. And I love you more, way more than Lauren or any other woman - he said while they looked deeply in each others eyes - This can't be compared. I just wish I could have made something about it before. But how could I? I never could see if you still loved me. However, it changed the day I told that I was getting married. I saw you reaction. You tried to hide it but I saw there's something you're not telling me.

- What do you want to know? It's a bit late for any change. Everything is ready for the wedding. I don't wanna mess your plans. Marry her. We're just friends.

- Abigail Sciuto, look at me and tell me that you're really ok with me getting married to other woman. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me. If you manage to do this I'm going to leave you alone. I'm not going to bother you with this talk anymore.

- Can't you just forget about me and be happy with her? - Abby asked. She started to walk away from him. But she doesn't went far when he stopped in front of her again. This time he held her face between his hands

- Tell me you don't love me. Just tell me that.

- Tim, I... I wish... - she started saying but she knew she couldn't lie to him. Not when his eyes where on hers with such determination and longing. Not when her heart started to beat fast, as the will to tell him everything that she had been hiding for so long was too strong to restrain to herself - I can't. I can't. I love you Tim. I really do. But if nothing happened before, why now? Maybe it's better for us to keep like what we are now. I don't know if it's worth...

Abby was talking but was interrupted when McGee's lips met her lips. He didn't waste any more seconds and soon deepened the kiss. Soon he put his arms around her waist bring her closer. Practically squeezing her body against his body. He thought she would pull away. And was surprised when she responded his kiss with the same will as him. She put her hand on his nape and he felt her pulling his hair. Lucky his hair was short, he thought.

They didn't mind at all being kissing under the rain, the water falling on their faces, the cold they were feeling and being standing in the middle of a sidewalk in late night. Actually the kiss made them feel warmed. It was too good to be true. Abby was the one to pull away. They kept staring at each other for a few seconds.

- Just tell me if you wanna try again and I'll call off the wedding as soon as possible - he said

- I want it. But it just feels so wrong. I don't know. It's not fair..

- Listen, let's go home. I bet you are as tired as I am and I can't stand this drops falling on my face anymore. I'll take you home, we're close.

- Okay. But this conversation doesn't end here.

- Sure. Other day we can decide what we are going to do - she said and they started to walk again.

Some minutes later they reached her apartment.

- Want to come up and spend the night at my place? It's quite late. And take off your wet clothes? - she asked. McGee couldn't help but smile - NO! Don't start to think like Tony. I have no ulterior motives.

- I know. Thanks for the invitation but I better go home.

- Right. Can I ask you something?

- Sure.

- Actually it's not a question. It's just that... Tim, promise me you won't rush things. That you'll keep the wedding.

- I don't know. It makes no sense marrying Lauren when I know we could get together. I love you. Don't you want us to be together? Or the love you feel isn't enough?

- Timmy, I really love you. I wished this could happen. But maybe we better stay this way. Best friends. It's too late.

- It's never too late - McGee said and kissed her.

- We can't. We can't do this. You are committed to Lauren. It's not fair you put an end being so close to the big day.

- What isn't fair is taking a decision that I'm sure I'll regret later. When I realize that I'm not happy as I could be if I were beside the person whom owns my heart.

- It's not easy to deal with this situation. To know that I'm about to lose you forever. But maybe it's better for us to follows different paths. If we really wanted this then we would've talked before. And not leaving this for the last minute. I'm sorry.

- Ok. We'll talk about it again. But right now I'm going home. Good night. - He kissed her on the cheek before stepping away.

- Please, don't be upset at me for this - she said as he kept walking away

- Don't worry Abs. I won't - he said loud without turning to face her.

Abby kept looking as he fade out of her view. She knew she was making a mistake. That she should call him back and tell him to forget what she had just said. She said she wanted to see him happy with Lauren but this was not what she wanted. And yet she had no idea why she couldn't make things easier.

McGee was trying to think what reason Abby had to not want a relationship with him. And he had no idea why. He could see she loved him. He knew she wasn't lying when she said that. And the way she kissed him back just proved that. She could have rejected, pulled away. But no. She visibly wanted it. But then what was the problem?

For McGee's despair the days that succeeded his wedding went by really fast. He was really lost. In doubts. He didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to marry someone when he knew that Abby loved. He just couldn't. And then she just keep telling to move on. It was all wrong. He even considered giving up the wedding even if thing wouldn't work with Abby. He wanted to talk to Lauren about it. He didn't want to break her heart either.

Through these days Abby choose to stay away from McGee. It was harder than she though it would be. But it was necessary. keep seeing him when not needed would only make things worse for both of them. She hated the decision she made. She regretted it. But it was done.

They day before his wedding had come. And McGee was still scared. We was about to marry tomorrow but things between him and Lauren were left incomplete. It was completely rushed. But the wedding was about to take place in a bit over 24 hours. Maybe too close to call it off.

When McGee and Lauren discussed the wedding for the first they planned to spend the week prior the big day away from each other. They only would meet at the church. Unfortunately. Because if they could meet, he would probably talk to her and see if that's really what she wanted. Because within the last times he saw her she also seemed unsure.

It was around 10am when McGee found himself sitting in one of the multiples benches in the church. And just as the previous days he was once again lost in thoughts. This had been his life since he found out Abby still loved him.

Abby hadn't talked to McGee but when she needed to know something about him, she would ask Gibbs. He was the one that McGee turned to in the few times he decided to talk about what was going on. She wanted to talk to him one last time before his wedding. And Gibbs was the one who told her where to find him.

He was sitting in there. In silence. When he started to hear the sounds of boots steps getting closer. He knew to whom it belong. He was so used to these sounds. Not much longer after, he saw Abby sitting by his side.

- This is such a beautiful place. No wonder why you and Lauren chose this place - Abby said looking around the church - Sorry that I haven't talked with you before. I felt it was better this way. So how are you feeling?

- I don't know. Maybe I should be feeling something. Anxiety, nervousness, happiness. I just can't feel anything. I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do. I have no idea at all.

- C'mon McGee. Tomorrow is your big day. How can you still be feeling unsettled?

- I wanted to run away from all of this. It feels like a big mistake. I'm not happy at all now. Imagine how this will be like if I marry her. It's not gonna work. And when we realize it, we will have to go through all the stress of a divorce - McGee said. He still hadn't looked into her eyes - I don't know why I haven't talked to Lauren yet. I guess I should have. I'm under the impression that she wants to give up too. Maybe we have the same dismay and we are afraid of ending it all in the last minute.

- I know you love her. Give it a try. If you didn't love her you wouldn't have asked her to marry you.

- I though I knew what I was doing. I though I loved her. She is a wonderful woman. Not one of the crazy ones that I had met before. But still. I'm realizing that I don't love her. I like her very much. But this is it. Nothing else.

- What you gonna do? Call it off? It's so closer. Everything is set. Everything is ready. It could be embarrassing for you to call it off now.

- It's easier to call if off than later have to worry with the divorce papers.

- Are you considering it because of what I said before? - Abby asked. She had told it was not her intention to mess with his plan. Why couldn't he believe it? - I told you...

- No Abby. I don't blame you. After all your totally right. It all makes sense. All the bad relationships. The crazy women I met. All I was doing was to find another Abby. Of course that would never happen. There's only you. You're the one that owns my heart. I'm tired of making mistakes and wasting time with a woman that its not you.

- We can't McGee. It's too late. Everything is ready for you two. I know you can be happy... Don't end it because of me.

- It's not only because of you. It's about me too. I don't want this anymore - he said and looked straight into her eyes - Why do you talk like you don't want something to happen between us? You don't really want us to have another chance? Are you really happy for me? To see me getting married?

- No. I'm not gonna lie to you. It breaks my heart every time I think about you and her. It really hurts to know that I'm about to lose you forever. Actually you were never mine but... whatever. Hell no. I don't want it. I hate this. I hate everything that happened since you told about the your proposal. Unless of course that night under the rain. I felt happy for once after what it seemed like a lifetime.

- I don't understand you Abby. I really don't. Why? You say you don't want see me getting married to someone else and also tells me to marry her. What is wrong with you?

- I lost my chance with you the day I broke up with you. I know it hurt you. Even that you didn't let it show much. You had just told me you loved me and I didn't know what to do. But I did the worst thing possible. I should have asked for sometime to think about it. But my fear of commitment screwed everything.

- You never lost your chance with me. if I only knew... things would be different. In all these years in which we see each other almost every day, and still I should have talked to you. I should have done something.

- And so should I. I also did nothing about it. And I always knew you still loved somehow. I knew that I was the one that hardly showed my feelings. That maybe made you in doubt if you should try or not - Abby said. She put one hand on his should and got a bit closer to him - Tim, the only thing you did was to love me. And I turned you down. Without saying much. I hurt you. I can't ignore what I did. It's not fair. Maybe I don't deserve you. You're too good to me. I don't think I...

- Don't say this. If you felt like it was better for you to not go on with a relationship back then, I seriously understand it. I wouldn't push it. I admit I was upset but I knew I would still see and talk to you every day. It wasn't that bad. And now we know each other so well. This friendship period was precious. But I always wanted more. And I'm not too much for you. We're good for each other.

- Let's keep things they way they are now. The wedding is tomorrow. It's crazy. I love you but maybe it's better this way. Marry her. Have your family. I'm not gonna be okay with it. But that's my fault. I chose this way. I'll try to look happy for you two.

- We don't need any this. Just tell me if you want us to try again and I'm done with this wedding. I'll call it off. And talk to Lauren. She'll understand.

- I can't. It's not easy - she said - Besides, I know Lauren is a good person, but any woman can freak out having their wedding cancelled in the eve or on the day. What ensures you that she won't tell you she is pregnant to make you go on with the wedding?

- Don't worry about that. She won't - he said smiling

- How can you be sure of it?

- Trust me, I know she can't use this argument.

- Why is that? - she asked - Don't tell me you didn't..

- No. Not since the day I asked her in marriage. I knew I could change my mind. If she was pregnant it should be already apparent. And as it isn't, this won't be a problem. And she always knew that I love you. I don't want to hurt her feelings but I also don't wanna do something that i'll regret. That I know I won't be happy. At first I'd be happy but the happiness will go away as soon as I realize the wrong decision I made.

- I don't know what else to say Tim. Honestly. I'm totally confused and it's too late to be confused. I don't know what you should do. In case you give up the wedding I can't guarantee you that we'll have a chance. Not that I don't want it, but something makes me feel guilty - She said and hugged him and then she whispered on his ear - Go ahead. Marry her. Forget about me and you will be happy with her. And who knows, some time from now comes a McBaby? - she let go of the hug and hold his hand - I'll want to be his godmother.

- No. The only thing I want you to be from my son, is his mother - he answered and he looked deeply in her eyes. Abby did the same. The stayed this way for a few seconds until Abby let go of his hand

- I have to go. Good luck tomorrow - she slapped slightly his thigh a few times

- Will you be here?

- Of course Tim - she smiled and then went away.

McGee stayed there. Thinking that Abby had gone mad. How could she tell him to forget her? How could she ask him something like that? It was impossible. Even if he tried. But obviously he would never want to try it. She meant so much to him.

It was nice to have talked with her. But it hadn't helped. He still didn't know what to do. And there's not much time left to take a decision. God would have to help him there.

Abby went home knowing she had made the worst mistake of her life. Letting him go so easily. Like she didn't mind the fact their chances together would be gone forever from tomorrow onwards. Of course she was feeling down. But she just couldn't decided what she wanted. She didn't know why.

Later in that Abby was really feeling distracted with all of this. She had just came out of the shower and put her sleeping clothes. She knew that in that night she wouldn't get much sleep. Because there would be nightmares that she rather stay awake all night than have to face them.

She was about watch tv. To try to forget this for at least some minute. But then she heard a knock on the door. Who would that be by this time? When she opened the door she was astonished seeing who it was.

- Tim? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping and resting for tomorrow?

- I love you so much to go on and screw my life marrying another woman. I don't want this. I don't wanna be away from you. I don't wanna forget you.

Abby didn't know what to say. He said it with his voice filled with passion. Was he trying to torture her? She pulled him inside and closed the door. She turned to him and they eyes met. Abby couldn't resist, grabbed him by the neck and kissed him.

They went for each other greedily. They didn't mind it was almost hurting. Abby was lost in the kisses that was surprise when she felt him pinning her between the door and his body. He started kissing her neck and then after he started going down but Abby quickly pushed him away and gave some steps away from him.

- No we can't. This is crazy. Tomorrow...

- Don't worry, okay? I have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow. So let's forget it for now.

- This is so wrong. We shouldn't...

- I don't care. All my life I've always done the right things. I've been always the good guy who does no wrong. What if I feel like being the bad guy now. Wanting to do something I know is wrong and knowing that I won't regret. And that I don't care about the consequences. I'm tired playing the good guy. I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. Like asking Lauren in marriage when I should be proposing you. I'm done.

- By any chance have you drank something? - she asked amazed by his behavior

- Of course not. I just wanted to be with you tonight and forget about everything else - he said coming closer to her - Obviously I won't push you into something you don't want. So what do you...

- Nice! - she said with a huge smile. She knew it was wrong but if he didn't care then why should she care?

The next thing she did was to take McGee to the couch where she layed on top of him and he continued to kiss her. As hot as before. She felt pleased seeing the way he lusted her. And answered it the best way she could.

Not long after they were in her coffin. It felt so wrong. But if it was like a last night together, like a farewell then they just wanted to let it happen.

From tomorrow on their lives would change. For better or worse. They couldn't know just yet. They just wanted forget about everything else. And enjoy the best way possible their last night.

Even knowing that they shouldn't, they wouldn't regret it.

Later they went to sleep in each other's arms. Now Abby knew that she wouldn't have nightmares sleeping by his side. At least for this night. Tomorrow would be a hard day.

_This is our last night, but is late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know when I wake_

_I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting by and the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance_

_That will soon be memory_

* * *

Chapter 2 is up. I'm so sorry for the delay. I had some personal problems and couldn't write for some days.

That was a bit hard to write. What a hard decision McGee has to make. I wouldn't want to be in his place. Poor guy.

So do you like this chapter? I loved to write the rain scene.

Note: This last piece is a part of a song from Maroon 5 called "Daylight". I decided to use it because the lyrics fit this story context. I don't know if McGee or Abby would like Maroon 5. So this is why I didn't wrote it like they were hearing it. It's just to fit the story.

Let me know what to think. Leave your review.

Want to visit my McAbby/Ncis tumblr? My username is Leticiahp16.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: The right choice

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

THE ONE

Chapter 3: The right choice

* * *

When Abby woke up next morning, she spread her arms on her coffin and noticed the other side was empty. McGee was already gone. How was she supposed to get up and face this day? How was she supposed to see McGee marrying someone else?

She had promised to be there. And she wouldn't break her promise. She was going to be there. As much as it would hurt her. Because before anything else, he was her friend. She would be there for him.

McGee decided to leave her apartment sooner in morning. He didn't want to wake Abby. It'd be painful having to say some kind of a goodbye. He got up, took a quick shower and then left.

He wished he could run away. Although he knew he couldn't. He would have to face whatever was going to happen. After the great night he had with Abby, that he realized she really corresponded his feelings, he still wondered if he should stop the wedding or go ahead with it. Even knowing that it would be a big mistake.

Abby didn't want the hours to go by. She didn't want this moment to come. But when she realized, she was already ready for the wedding. Gibbs would be around at any minute. He offered to take her there. He knew her pretty well to know how she must be feeling and he would be there to support her if she couldn't stand seeing McGee marring Lauren.

She was sitting on her coffin, confused with her thoughts when she hear the doorbell ringing. As she already knew, it was Gibbs.

- Are you ready Abby? - Gibbs asked

- No. How am I supposed to? - she asked and then hugged him - What should I do? Maybe I shouldn't go. Because if he's marrying her then I think he wouldn't mind if I'm not there.

- Of course he will mind. It'll make him sad not seeing you there. You mean so much for him. Don't you know it? - he let go of the hug and they got ready to leave

- Do I? It doesn't seem like it. If I meant that much for him, would he be getting married to her? I don't think so. He could be marrying me instead, but no. He's there... you know...

- Did you give him this choice?

- It's complicated.

- You shouldn't judge his feelings and what you mean to him if you never gave him a chance to tell you about it. I know him pretty well. Everyone can see that he always loved you. If he is marrying other woman it's because he gave up expecting you. That he thinks you don't love him the way he loves you.

- No. He knows I love him - she said as they walked to his car. The memory of last night brought a smile to her face. Gibbs noticed that.

- Are you hiding something Abby?

- Me? No. No. It's just that... nothing... it's nothing - she didn't know if she should tell what happened to Gibbs. He would call them crazy or something else for what they did.

- What is it?

- I... McGee... We.. We spent last night together.

- You two did what?

- He came late in the night yesterday. He seemed unsettled and a bit lost with the wedding. He started to say things to me then we kissed and when I realized we were lying on bed after we had sex. I know it may look wrong. But I don't regret it. And I don't think he does either.

- How is he gonna marry if there's something still going on between you too?

- No. There's nothing going on. It was like a goodbye, a last time. We started casually, we finished casually. I told him to go on with the wedding. I didn't want to mess up with his life. It's a long story. He was so happy when he told us the news. Now he's a bit confused but things should be alright.

- After what happened are you still okay with him getting married?

- I don't know. It doesn't matter now. I mean, what could I do?

- Stop the wedding. Better late than never.

- I can't. It's just..

- Think about it - Gibbs said as they got inside the car - Before you have to live with regret for the rest of your life.

Maybe Gibbs was right and she should do something. But she knew she would never have the courage to act. Not on the day. If she was going to do something she would have done it way before. It didn't seem right to do it now. Even if this it'll make her sad for a long time.

It didn't take long for them to get to the church. There they met Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena and some other people from Ncis. There were some guests from Lauren and others friends of McGee.

Abby sat between Gibbs and Ziva. She was feeling so nervous. The minutes were going by slowly. She couldn't looking to the entrance to see if McGee had arrived and she was always almost smashing Gibbs hand due to her anxiety.

Some minutes later McGee showed up along with Tony. He was looking good. So handsome. Abby felt bad remembering what was about to happen. She wouldn't stand. She wanted to go away.

McGee was still thinking he was doing the wrong thing. But he couldn't go back. As soon as he got in the church he saw Abby and the others. He walked to them.

As soon as he reached them his eyes met Abby's. And they couldn't break the contact. While they looked to each other all their moments they spent together flashed before their eyes. Just the thought that they were losing all of that was painful.

Tony was the ony to break the silence with some joke. After that Abby looked away and couldn't look back at him anymore. The two men went to where the priest was standing. They were talking for a moment. Then McGee was called to a room at the back of the church. Tony went with him.

Some more minutes went by and McGee hadn't came back yet. Abby was starting to think something was odd about it. She waited a little longer and as nothing changed she decided to go and see what was happening.

She stopped by the door. It wasn't closed and there was a gap where she could have a glance of Tony. It was hard to tell but his face seemed to have an astonished expression. She then started to listen what Lauren was saying.

- ... and you should understand that. I wasn't expecting it to happen. I know I shouldn't have done that. And I just found out days ago. I wanted to talk to you. But somehow I just couldn't. I can't wait any longer. You deserve to know - she said and made a small pause before continuing - I'm pregnant, Timothy...

That was it. The end. Just as she feared. She couldn't listen to the other things Lauren was saying. McGee lied to her. How could he? Why would he lie to her?

She definitely couldn't take this. She decided to leave and go to somewhere far from there. Fortunately she manage to get out without anyone stepping on her way. She took a cab and made her lab as her destination. It was a place that could make her feel better no matter how sad she felt.

Getting inside her lab, she locked herself there. Her cellphone had some calls not answered and she turned it off before it could ring again. She took Bert and sat on the ground in a corner of her lab.

She was really sad. Feeling the worst she ever had felt in her life. Tears coming down her face. How could she let him go so easily? Why had she broke up with him years ago? Why couldn't she had just admitted her feelings before?

These questions along many others where running through her mind. She had no idea how much time went by while she was there in her lab because she fell asleep hugging Bert. She was awakened by some knocks on the door. She would ignore it but then she heard Gibbs' voice.

- Abby, open up the door. I know you're there.

- Go away! I don't wanna talk. Can't I just be left alone?

- Just wanna make sure you're okay. Open the door. Please

- I'm not okay. How could I be okay? Now that you know what you wanted, go away! Leave me alone! - she said angry

- Actually, there is someone here wanting to talk to you

- I said that I don't want to talk to anybody. Is it hard to understand?

- Then I guess I should go back to the church and change my answer - said another voice.

This new voice brought some happiness back to her. She couldn't believe McGee was there. What was he doing there? She rushed to get up, clapped her hands to switch on the lights seeing it was already starting to nightfall, and opened the door.

She came across a smiley McGee. Without the tuxedo, but in his casual clothes. Gibbs was at his side.

- What are you doing here? - she asked

- I have a better question - McGee said - Why did you go away?

- Get in here - Abby pulled McGee into the lab - Excuse me Gibbs. I need to talk to him.

- Alright. If you need something I'll be in the squad room - Gibbs said and took the elevator. She locked the door. McGee was sitting on the stool by her workbench while she sat over her evidence table. She couldn't look at him - You lied to me Tim. Why?

- What? What are you talking about? I'd never lie to you.

- Never? Because you did. I heard Lauren saying she is pregnant. And you told me this wasn't possible. Why?

- What? No. I didn't lie to you. Don't you trust me? - he asked. He was a bit confused. Because if she had heard about Lauren's pregnancy then she should know the whole story, unless... - Wait a minute. You haven't heard everything, have you? You ran away without listening everything she said.

- So? What would be different? You're married now and you're gonna be father. And this is nice. But I must ask you again, what are you doing here? - she asked and noticed his hand - Where's your wedding band? - he laughed - Why are you laughing?

- You know people use to jump into conclusions when they don't hear the whole conversation, don't you? You shouldn't have left in the middle of that. There's so much you don't know.

- What is it?

- Abby, when I told you that I love you so much and I wouldn't marry Lauren, I meant it. It wouldn't matter what someone says or do. My answer would be no - he said and went to stood by her side - I never lied to you. Yes, Lauren is pregnant but who said it's mine? - he smiled and Abby looked confused at him

- What? She cheated on you?

- I guess I can't blame her. Because I also ended up doing something that I shouldn't have done. This considering we were going to marry. And after all, it wasn't supposed to happen. It has been all wrong since the beginning. And today she told me she had been seeing her ex boyfriend and found out last week about the baby and didn't know how to tell me. I told you the truth when I said that we hadn't sex lately

- Wow Tim. This is crazy..

- I know. It seems stupid now. We didn't want it to happen but just couldn't stop and call it off. But I'm glad we did it in time. Lauren and I talked and things are ok between us. I mean, no angry, nothing like that. It's kind of awkward but still.

- So, what you're gonna do now?

- Honestly I don't know. I'm just relieved not having done a big mistake. But I know I'd end up calling it off eventually. Even if you don't want anything to happen between us, I'd still say no. She's nice but it wasn't going to work. At least she's not sad. And neither am I - he said sitting beside her - We'll have some issues to solve but they could be worse. What I'm going to do now? Good question.

- Why don't you take some time off?

- It'll be like I'm running from something and I don't want it.

- I wanted to ask you something - she said and stood from the evidence table to stop in front of him - Do you believe me? When I say that I love you?

- Of course I do. How couldn't I?

- Because I kept saying you to go ahead with the wedding plans, when in reality I hated myself for this. I just felt like I had no right in messing with your plans and it would be better for us to follow different paths. But I totally hated the idea. And I was afraid that you'd think that I don't love you. Because I do. And way more than my love for puppies.

- I have no reason to not believe in you. When you don't show me your love with your words, you show me by your actions. The time we spent together in the last days were amazing. I knew you felt something more for me and didn't want to admit. But the kisses and the night together, only made me sure of your feelings.

- So... what do we do?

- About?

- Us. I mean, maybe you may want to wait some more time. You know, you just called of the wedding...

- No. It's okay. I'm tired of wasting time. Tired of living my life in indecision. It's more than about time. I know you're the one for me. I know you can make me happy as anybody else can. What about you? Do you think I'm the one for you? That I can make you happy?

- Are you kidding me? - Abby asked getting too close to him - I'm sure of it. I guess I always knew it. It seems so silly being afraid of admitting it.

- Don't worry. I guess love does it to us. If it was easy then It...WOW - He was stopped from finishing his line when Abby kissed him hard.

As he was still sitting on her evidence table Abby had to stand between his legs so she could kiss him. But he soon went down and they stood kissing in the middle of her lab. Gibbs would probably kill them if he caught them right now. But they didn't care about it.

Being together never felt better. Now they knew they finally were in the right path. Together. To have a family. Well it was too soon to think of that yet but they couldn't help. They were really enjoying the moment.

- I can believe this is happening. Is this some kind of dream? - McGee asked when they pulled away

- Gosh I hope no. Otherwise I don't want to wake up.

- Neither do I. So, are we alright now?

- Never better

- It may take some time to us to get used but..

- Everything will work out. You're are the one for me, Timmy. You always were the one for me. Sorry that it took so long for me to admit it.

- No sorry's today, ok? Let's just go out and celebrate it. You're the one for me too - he said and kissed her

Now they were finally where they belong. In each other arms. Like how it was mean to be. They were perfect for each other. It would never work any other way.

* * *

So... this is it. Final chapter is up.

Sorry taking so long. I hope you liked it.

Yes! Another story finished. I'll soon start to write a new McAbby story.

What do you think about this chapter, about the story. Let me know.

Thanks for reading.

Leticiahp16


End file.
